Of Thier Bond
by Supernaturalwhoviangame
Summary: Set after Of His Heart. This sequel brings about answers to questions unanswered. Arthur and Merlin must balance Royal duties with parenthood and stay vigilant of their enemies.


div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
div class="notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background-color: transparent; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Hello lovelies!br /Please do not hate me for being away so long. PT school was tough and I had no time to write and adulting is kicking my butt. But this story begged to be continued. So I hope it doesn't suck too much. br /I will welcome any questions or constructive criticism. br /Disclaimer: this is for fun and enjoyment. I make no money from this and I'm just borrowing the official Merlin characters./p  
/blockquote  
p class="jump" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 0px 0.643em; padding: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Work Text:/h3  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Of Their Bond/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Prologue/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Merlin could not believe how different pregnancies could be. His first had been miserable with morning sickness and fatigue. His current pregnancy was going much smoother. He could eat nearly everything except fish without threat of throwing it up. The fatigue was still there but to a much lesser extent. His mother, Hunith believed that this was due to his first litter being so large and in part to his continued dissociation. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Now nearly a year from his first heat Merlin was settled into his role as Queen Omega and King of Camelot. Morgana was his trusted advisor still along with the other members of their tight circle. Her and Sir Leon's daughter was a beautiful female alpha. Gwen was now pregnant with her and Sir Lancelot's first child. Pregnancy suited her very well. Elena was soon to come of age and would be officially bonded with Sir Gwaine. And his precious personal servant Freya was growing more and more confident with her duties along side her alpha Sir Perceval. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He and Arthur were blissfully happy with their rapidly growing family. Leolyn was stubborn as his alpha father and was quickly beginning to stand himself up next to furniture. Ygrainne was mischievous and always finding her way into trouble but somehow avoiding being chastised. Edan was their most troublesome child. He had mastered teleportation and used it frequently and often times erratically. Merlin could easily track him before he had fallen pregnant but now the drain on his magic was too much. Morgana was a great help in these times. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Arthur had slowly given him his share of the duties as time went on. Merlin was grateful of this. The simple tasks at times were good for him to work through. Arthur of course kept Merlin at his side during the council sessions and requested his opinion in all matters. Of course the other king was still his prattish self at times but Merlin loved him more than life. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"One such time was now with Arthur throwing a festival to celebrate their one year mark of marriage. Merlin hated festivals mostly due to the attention on him. Yet his alpha insisted. He knew it would be a long fortnight./p  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
div id="work_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background-color: transparent; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts./p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


End file.
